Take One Final Breath
Take One Final Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case as a second case of Legend Hunters (Season 1) and it is the second one to take place in Lilypond Lakes, a district of Raven’s Perch. Plot After discovering presence of a possible lake creature, Chief Thorn sends the player’s second partner, Uriah Stern, to investigate the lake. They dive head first into the lake, the adventurous Uriah taking the lead, before discovering the body of scuba diver Gina Bloom, her body floating at the bottom of the lake, her tank premeditatedly slashed. They speak to the victim’s instructor, Steve Smalls as well as paranoid woman Edith Braun after discovering she accused Gina of being a witch, as well as postman Carter Godfrey who was the only one that visited the victim regularly. Flynn and Christy confirmed that the victim’s oxygen tank was sabotaged and the water irritated her throat. While recapping their investigation, they heard a woman singing, Uriah’s eyes turning into swirls. Shortly after hearing the melody, Uriah started to follow it, prompting the team to follow him back to the lake where he jumped inside only to found a young gothic mermaid Nicky Madison who as embarrassed to see what her song attracted another man into the water ad apologized to him, making Uriah to blush. After that the team gave another shot and searched the murder scene, eventually finding that the victim didn't want to pay Steve for his lessons before they added a herbalist Franca Meduse to the suspect list. As they progressed the investigation they found that Carter was disgusted by the victim as she tried to get under his pants, despite how much he told her that he is already married. Mid-investigating, while the team walked by the forest, Edith ran to them, saying that she saw demon army. Uriah with the player's help tried to calm her down but she just screamed and run into the forest, making the team to follow her there before losing her trace. Knowing that they cant let her to lurk around like that neither to just drop the investigation because of her they decided to search the forest once again and found Edith hiding behind the rock. She then said the team to save themselves and that she saw the light, explaining how she saw the victim changing in the demon form before stress got to her causing her to pass out. Uriah called Giuliana to pick her up as they continued the investigation and found that Franca sold drugs to the victims but also that Nicky was in love with the victim but that the victim never loved her the same way. Soon after the team collected last piece of the puzzle and went to arrest Carter for the murder. He denied at first but as Uriah pressed him more against the wall with the evidence, an older postman cracked and confessed the murder but that it was "kill or be killed" situation. Uriah asked him how so on what Carter replied that he isn't a human before he revealed his true identity of the vampire and said how the victim eventually discovered his identity during her one attempt to drag him into the bed and freaked out and how much the victim tried to calm her, explaining that he is from the coven of peaceful vampires she didn't listened and started to throw the garlic at him which made him to run away. He then sighed and said how days later he accidentally overheard he phone conversation at the herbalist's shop that she plan to hire a rogue vampire slayers to hunt him and his cover down until no one of the "blood thirsty creatures" get wiped out of the existence. He then said that there were no other choices but to protect his coven, his family and decided to make her death look like an accident but that he do have guilt for the act and understand all the consequences for his actions. Inside the courthouse, Judge Harper sympathized with Carter's motive but said that justice is justice no matter who the victim is before sentencing him to 15 years in Alcatraz Prison Facility for Supernatural Killers. As the trial was finished, the team decided to focus on their main quest on finding the lake monster before Giuliana came to the player and said that Edith is now awake and wants to have word with the player. She then told the team that while she was unconscious she was visions of the end of the world, a final battle of the good and the bad and that she draw everything while waiting for the team. She showed the drawing that looked like the forest the team was while investigating the murder. Giuliana and the player then returned to the forest where they found a stomped set of plants underneath the dirt pile that they decided to send to Tanner who discovered that the plants were very dangerous plants that attack the nerve system and brain which makes the taker to experience severe and long term hallucinations and that only people who know the antidote are herbalists, making he team to visit Franca and ask her for help, which she gladly accepted, butt asked the duo if they could help her to find and the ingredients for the antidote. They nodded and the trio then searched the herbalist shop, eventually finding everything needed and handled it back to Franca who produced the antidote and with the team gave it to Edith who thanked the team for helping her and offered them to buy them a burger for saving her. In the meantime Uriah and the player decided to talk with Nicky in the relations with the lake monster they need to found. Nicky told the duo that she never saw any lake monsters in those waters but that those stories could be the reason why many scuba divers suddenly started to arrive and tries to hunt but that she said that lake monsters are her friend and told them that if they wish they can search the lake. After searching the lake again the team found an underwater camera who was partially broken. After restoring it the team asked Stella who analyzes the footage and discovered that the camera belongs to Steve and that he spent a lot of time under the water is researches. They returned the camera to him and asked him about the footage on what he said that while diving with the victim she saw something in the distance and that he thinking that is just some exotic fish she left he to be on her own but that moments later she returned to him, shaking out of fear and saying that she saw the Leviathan but that he just laughed and said that she was paranoid as Leviathan doesn't exist but in recent time started to have his doubts. Later int he station, Uriah informed others that the lake monster they are supposed to find is the Leviathan but that the only person who ever saw it was Gina and that if they want to find the beast they need to talk to her ghost. At the moment, Kristina approached the team and said that they could go and see the medium and ask them for the help with reaching Gina's ghost. Summary Victim *'Gina Bloom' (Found dead with her oxygen tank sabotaged) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Carter Godfrey' Suspects SSmallsLH.png|Steve Smalls EBraunLH.png|Edith Braun CGodfreyLH.png|Carter Godfrey NMadisonLH.png|Nicky Madison FMeduseLH.png|Franca Meduse Killer's Profile * The Killer chews gum. * The Killer fences. * The Killer eats snails. * The Killer has a bruise. * The Killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 In Deep Waters 2 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Legend Hunters Category:Lilypond Lakes